The war continues
by name-is-taken
Summary: Sam's been captured. they can find him, but he's in love. there is smut, so far just Sam/Bee
1. gut feelings

**Just a little announcement: My other story Bee's week is not finished yet but I wanted to start another story, compiling with school work, all new stories,** **and chapters are going to be updated when I can. Another thing, I do not own any characters, just the computer I use to write these chapters. Side side note: this story happens before the humans start hunting all cybertronians. Hope you enjoy!**

(Bee's and Sam's house)  
After all their battles, all their fighting, and for what? Just so Sam could die, one of the hardest things on Bumblebee, if not the hardest thing on him. It's been months since Sams been seen. If only I could've protected him, it's all my fault, Bee thought. Optimus had found Bee finally, and said "It's not your fault, Bee none of us knew about the attack, none of us could've saved him." Bee didn't talk, he hadn't talked at all since Sam was gone, after all Bee, and Sam were sparkmates. "Bee we all knew that you cared for him a lot, but you should talk to us, you can trust u-" Prime was cut off by a static noise from Bee's radio, but no words came out.  
Prime knew that meant he wanted to be alone, so he took the hint and left Bee sitting there alone. Why, why, just why, Bee thought. Why couldn't he protect Sam. Why can't he find Sam, why couldn't protect his sparkmate? Why was he so weak, is all Bee could think about. Thats when he felt it in his spark, Sam! Sam was alive,  
and Sam was near, Bee could feel it, he had to alert the others! Starting to open communications with all the remaining autobots, something Bee thought made him stop,  
they weren't going to believe him based off his feeling, he had to find someone he trusted to help him look for Sam, though he has very few choices, Ratchet, Prime, Hound, Drift, Crosshairs, wheeljack, and leadfoot. Bee trusted only Ratchet and Prime, mainly becaause they're the only two autobots alive who know about him, and Sam being sparkmates, or lovers as humans call it. Bee then set up a private com link between the three.

"Hey who put me in these coms" Ratchet said in a cranky voice.

"I've got no clue either", said Prime.

"Wait so your here, but didn't set it up and neither did I, who else is here?" Ratchet asked questioningly.

"I-i am", Bee said in his British accent no one's heard in months.

"Good to hear your voice again, old friend, Prime said.

"I got you guys here because I think Sam is alive", Bee paused for a second. "I can feel it in my spark, I know he is, you've got to believe me."

"I belive you" said both Prime, and Ratchet at the same time.

Then Prime continued, "you've been silent for months, anything that makes you talk, must be important." Prime then states "we are always going to be with you."

"I don't know where he is but, I can feel his pain, I can sense him." Bee says emotionally.

Bee, Ratchet, and Prime roll out and eventually find a decepticon watch tower, and a base not to far away, the three overpowered the decepticon scout and pushed to the decepticons base. "I can sense him, we are moving closer to him, the feeling is getting stronger." "Autobots!" a decepticon yells out shocked, loud enough to where Sam can hear them say it. Then Sam whispers quietly to himself "Bee!" Barricade had heard Sam and said, Shut up pathetic human." Barricade yelled "Decepticons attack." Then all the decepticons following his temporary rule followed him into a battle against the three, while the 20 or so, who didn't like barricade fled into hiding. "These odds do not looks good, looks like they've been building an army. Ratchet said, which was followed by prime saying, 40 of them, 3 of us. "Autobots engage in battle," Prime yelled, as his, and Bee's face guards activated and their weapons came out. They started tearing through the decepticons left and right, Ratchet shooting their armor off, while Bee shot through their ranks aiming for the snipers in the back, while Prime brought his energon swords out, slashing through the decepticons with and without armor, sometimes using his energon hooks to rip off their heads like he did when in the Forrest rescuing Sam. Bee then broke off yelling "I'm coming for you Sam."

(Inside the decepticon base.) Bee starts waking around and then Barricade shows up, "I've beat you even when i had nothing to fight for, so what chance do you have now?  
Bee asks. Then Barricade pulls out spiked brass knuckles like the kind Prime had in Chicago.

"Because who said it was fist to fist?" Then Bee nods turning one hand into his cannon.

Well, since you want to use weapons Barricade... Bee then shot Barricade's face tearing away at his armor and disabling his left optic.

"Aughhh-" Barricade screamed as Bee started a barrage of punches and blasts from his cannon and his fists.

Bee then knocks Barricade out with a swift kick to his smoking head, and rushes over to Sam.

"Bee... you came back" Sam says quietly, and smiling until his shirt fell off showing his extensive scars, burns, and his bloody body.

"Wh-what happened to you" Bee says as Sam passes out.

"Oh my God, I love my car." (Sam, transformers 1)

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and if you want anythings added in the next one or some changes or some spelling mistakes I may have missed, please let me know in a review or a pm. Also can someone let me know if I should capitalize autobots and decepticons. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The drive home

**So i'd like to start off by saying that i'm sorry i haven't been writing much lately, caught up in school work and an essay. Secondly if anyone wants me too I can write them custom stories, just pm me with what movie its from, what you want to see in it, and any details that I may require! Thanks for listening to this, and enjoy the story. All songs in my stories are credited, song then artist. Plus I've been working on making a cover for the story.**

(in Med-bay) Bee is watching over Sam. "What's on your mind old friend?" Optimus asked just like he did i mission city after the fight with Megatron. "I knew we shouldn't have left him, leaving him only made him defenseless, maybe if I was there..." Bee went on starting to lubricate from his optics. (Sam wakes up to find Prime and Bee argue about what was better for him.) "Guys... guys please, I can't deal with you guys yelling like a bunch of 13 year old girls on their period."  
Bee projects his holoform so he can hug Sam, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you, I shouldn't have left." Bee said. Sam looks at Bee, happily in a way that he could tell that Sam was ok, and shouldn't blame himself, that cheered Bee up a little. Sam got up and kissed Bee whispering "my hero" as Bee transformed knowing Sam wanted to go home. "Later prime," they both say as Bee drives away. Glad thats over, Sam thought as he listened to Bee's song choices which were arousing and kinda funny. "When it's over, And the thrill is gone, If you come back, And you've got it wrong, You know that you don't have to leave. You don't have to go When it's over,  
Let me drive you home." (drive you home, parachute) A few seconds later... "Gonna close my eyes. Girl and watch you go. Running through this life, darling. Like a field of snow. As the tracer glides. In its graceful arc. Send a little prayer out to ya. 'Cross the falling dark." (the one i love, David gray) this made Sam chuckle, a bit.

"Bee" Sam pauses as the music turns down, "project your holoform for a sec, I need to do something."

Bee does this and asks "what you have in mind?"

Sam hugs him and starts to rub all of Bee's "sensative spots"

Bee starts to shudder and his gears grind in enjoyment "oh Sam," he moans as his codpiece opens.

"You like that don't you?" Sam asks as he kisses Bee's chestplates.

"You know it baby" as Bee pulls over in case he overloads, and so he can pay full attention to Sam. "But doesn't this hurt you?" Bee asks a bit worried.

"No not this, even so, i'd still be doing this!" Sam says, as he starts to rub Bee's interface cable which keeps growing the more Sam touches it.

(Bee's POV) "Oh scrap, it's been so long, I've forgotten how good this feels" I said. ugh if Sam keeps this up, he's gonna get something more then just my love, still I don't want this to ever end. "Ohhh Sam" I kept moaning as he kept rubbing my throbbing cable. I just couldn't help myself, "more, more" I begged of Sam as he started licking up and down the cable making me moan. Then he kept going on his own, and starting to suck the tip of my long, wet cable. Moaning more and more, I knew I was going to overload, but I couldn't help it, it felt too good, I didn't want to stop, so I didn't. Moaning more and more for Sams wet mouth on my cable, I hadn't yet realized that I was thrusting into his mouth, almost making him choke, I was about to stop so I wouldn't overload, but Sam he kept going until my juices were all over him, the last thing I saw before overloading was Sam licking his lips, and I could tell he was happy, and oh was I overjoyed, and excited. I knew what we had before was finally coming back.

(General POV) When Bee had awoken his holoform was gone, and Sam, well he was still in the same position as he was when he was having some "fun" with Bee. Sam's whole face was covered in Bee's juices. "I've missed you Bee." Sam said as Bee started moving again still aroused by what just happened, Bee had said "i'm going to get you back for this, you can count on that!" Hearing this made Sam's member poke out, which Bee said, "not now though." When they had arrived home, Bee asked "are you Ok Sam? I know that this must be hard, I remember being in a war, and being injured in it many, many times." to which he got a bright, glowing smile from Sam. "I'm always Ok, just knowing your always there for me makes me happy, especially when I know that we're more then friends, Bee I love you so much!" there was a little bit of static in Bee's voice box , which usually happens for a little after he overloads, so Bee projected a heart on Sam's chest, and inside it said, I love you too. Then Sam hugged him before saying goodnight.

Sam headed off to his room, but stopped, turned around and asked Bee, "you don't mind if I sleep in you Bee?"

"No not at all, it's been a while, I was hoping you would, I'd love you too." Bee responded.

Then they both fell asleep inside of each other, and they both knew that they we're never leaving each other again.

 **"That's Bumblebee... He's your guardian." (Optimus Prime, transformers) Oh but Bee is so much more then that!**


	3. surprise visit

**So first off guys i'm not dead... surprising isnt it. Sorry I haven't done much, writers block, plus I didn't really feel like writing a thousand words after writing a few essays, and all that. But as always I do not own anything transformers related, and make no money from it. Hope you enjoy! P.S. happy late mothers day everyone.**

Last time on The War Continues: "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you, I shouldn't have left." Bee said, seeing Sam in the med-bay injured. "You like that don't you?"  
Sam asks as he kisses Bee's chest plates. But I couldn't help it, it felt too good, I didn't want to stop, so I didn't. I could tell he was happy. Bee projected a heart on Sam's chest, and inside it said, I love you too. Then they went to sleep.

Now on The War Continues: Sam had been up for hours after last night, he just couldn't sleep. Sam looked over and the clock read 4:00 AM, then he looked back up expecting to see the blank ceiling, but instead Bee was on top of him and was starting to grind his cable against Sam's legs, "Ohhh" Sam moaned before saying "not now bee, i'm tired."To which Bee replied "I've been watching your vitals all night just in case, and I noticed something, why'd you lie?" "I wasn't lying Bee, I am tired, and I do wan-"That's all it took for bee to get excited and jump back up on Sam. "Alright lets have some fun Bee" that's when Bee took off Sam's shorts and underwear and Bee could see Sam's rock hard member. Bee lubed up his cable and projected some padding on his hands so it wouldn't hurt Sam, then Bee started rubbing Sam's member while his cable started teasing his ass. "Ohh Bee, this, this feels great," he says. Right as Bee was sliding his long dripping wet interface cable into Sam's tight ass, both Bee and Sam heard a car pull up, and the doors opened... "oh crap, I completely forgot my family was visiting!" This forced Bee to stop and Sam to get dressed, when he looked at the clock it had read 6:15 and Sam said "damn that went by quickly as he hopped inside of Bee who powers down aka sleep next to Sam. Sam kissed Bee, and fell asleep so he wouldn't have a "family meeting" as Judy called it, while him and Ron called it either hell, or an argument, he especially didn't want them to know about him and Bee, that would be one hell of a conversation, sometimes he'd rather get shot at by decepticons then these meetings, but about him and Bee? Sam would rather die then hear what his mom would say. Sam had awoken 4 hours later and didn't realize he was on Bee's holoform, luckily Bee has tinted windows and kept the doors locked. Sam stepped out of bee quietly and kissed him after seeing his parents sleeping on the bed, he knew Bee wouldn't mind him sleeping inside Bee after all half the week Sam sleeps with Bee one way or another. so his parents could sleep in the bed, and he could sleep with Bee, he left a note inside Bee saying I love you, before going off to make breakfast. Something caught Sam's eye either his parents, or Bee made him some already, either way it was damn good, he then finished the plate and put it away. That's when Bee drove off but before he did Bee kissed Sam, and said I gotta go, Bee back soon... I love puns, anyways where was I, ah yes... Then Bee drove away on a scouting mission, he had one of these every few weeks, first he had to drive around the Autobot Outpost and scan a 50 mile radius, then report back, and take a physical assessment of his weapons, armor, holoform, and his main systems, usually this took a few hours, unless there was a decepticons, or if there was a problem in his assement. An hour after Bee left, Judy and Ron woke up, and without Bee, Sam knew this was gonna be torture, suprisingly it wasn't though.

Ron came out first, "We kept our feet off your grass, I knew one day you'd understand that," Ron exclaimed.

"No dad, no I still don't understand why you say things like that." Sam remarked in a way you could tell it's been a long day already and it just started.

"Give it a break will you" Judy exclaims, "Our grass was destroyed Ron, if he doesn't care, he doesn't care."

"alright, can't argue with that" he says before kissing Judy. **(Authors note there is no Ron/Judy smut, they are temporary characters.)**

"Gross, just gross, mom, dad I don't want to see this." Sam says before saying, "I'm heading out be back soon"

Sam got on that rustic piece of shit car that had Bee's paint job, that he had for when Bee was gone. Sam had drove off to see Bee, when he met up with Bee who was coming home, Sam had said "never make me drive that shi-" Bee cut him off saying "the only one your riding is me" and then they both chuckled as they drove off leaving the barely usable car behind. When they got back home, it was hell, Judy said when they got back, "I thought I was never gonna see that alien again" she didn't know that Sam slept in Bee last night, because it never broke parts of his house down, and he was so still during the night. "Mom" Sam said, "you know Bee has feelings too, right?" as he rubbed Bee's hood. Ron just stepped back to stay out of this conflict. Then Judy just stormed off, "I'm so sorry that this is happening Bee, I didn't know that she would bee this angry," Sam said. All Sam got back was a moan from Bee who was enjoying Sam rubbing him. "Wanna go for a ride, Bee?" Sam asked, which Bee responded, with a chuckle "if your riding" Sam said "sure thing, we didn't get to finish last night," not realizing that Ron could hear. As they were about to leave, Ron said "what do you mean didn't finish last night?" Bee and Sam stood there in shock, wondering how much they heard. "Any more questions you want to ask?" Bee said as he did back when he fought Barricade after he targeted Sam. "No, just that one." Ron said a bit annoyed that they were avoiding his question. "Uhh well, I don't know how to explain this," Sam said.

"I just want to matter" (Sam to Carley, transformers 3)


	4. pushed away

**Cough cough* Hello everyone welcome to chapter 4 of this story, but before I begin as always, I do not own anything transformers related, as such I do not make anything from this story. Now that that's over, we can begin, hope you enjoy and have a good day! (Also Barricade is a main character here, if you want him in smut let me know in a review and with who.)**

Last time on, The War Continues: Bee started rubbing Sam's member, then both Bee and Sam heard a car pull up. after all half the week Sam sleeps with Bee one way or another. A "family meeting" as Judy called it, while him and Ron called an argument. "Gross, just gross, mom, dad I don't want to see this," Sam said. "sure thing, we didn't get to finish last night," not realizing that Ron could hear. Ron said "what do you mean didn't finish last night?" "I just want to matter" (Sam to Carley, transformers three).

Now: "Well I'm waiting," Ron said, in that voice all kids know when they're in trouble. Sam and Bee were thinking of possible excuses while Ron started tapping his foot, and then Sam spoke up, "you want the truth dad?" When he had said this Bee looked at him with a worried expression, because Bee knew that his parents weren't going to take this well, plus Judy already doesn't like Bee enough, after all without Bee, their house wouldn't have been destroyed, Sam wouldn't have been brought into an alien war and almost die twice. Still Ron said "yes," then Sam saw Bee shake his head, but went on "dad I'm in love with Bee," he paused for a sec, "there's nothing you can do either, I'm not letting you take him from me!" Bee then froze in place, while Ron was puzzled with questions like, but how Bee's a robot?, and how long has this been happening?, or wait my son's gay?, then said "what" Bee transformed quickly and grabbed Sam before driving away. "Couldn't have to do that sooner Bee?" Sam asked, and Bee could tell that they were gonna hear it later, but for now he just kept moving forwards before saying, "I wanted to see where that was going first," then Bee laughed a bit. "You know Bee we can't drive forever." Sam said while thinking about whats coming next, then he got a message from his mom saying, come here now, but he ignored it. "speaking of which we can keep driving, which will end poorly in the end, or we could turn around," (about 15 minutes after turning around) Bee threw Sam out of him, and closed the door and said "I'll be out this way," and drove away. This tends to happen a lot, Sam thought to himself. That's when he turns around to face the house, but his parents are already waiting outside looking at him already. "Hi" Sam said nervously, before putting his head down, as he knew what was coming. Then Judy blew a fuse, and was talking a million miles an hour, to the point where all Sam could hear was a few words at a time, "Always... kne- you we- gay, wh- -ith Bumbl-" and then there was Ron, who was trying to calm her down, but that wasn't working. Sam had forgotten the com device Bee got him after they got him back, just in case they ever got separated, and looked around happily when he heard Bee's voice in his ear, "hey Sam." Sam smiled when Bee said, "look behind you," and he saw Bee driving up to him, When Judy saw Bee, she started going off on other things like, "you better not have hurt Sam," and "why are you still here?," and "why did you take him from us?" Just hearing all of that was making Bee's spark sink, he had never thought about what it would do to his parents, then he felt Sam hug him and say, "it's okay Bee, everything will be ok, Bee don't feel bad, It doesn't matter what they think Bee, I love you," then Sam kissed Bee. Judy had fainted seeing this, and Ron now knew he was Serious, and boy was he shocked. Then he said, "Go, just go," he just couldn't stand seeing what they had "done" to Judy. Sam had put his head down feeling his heart sink, and turned around, before walking away he said, "come on Bee, we probably should go." Bee turned around and transformed, and they quietly left.

A few hours after they had left, they ran into an "old friend" Barricade!

"Bumblebee!" Barricade screamed in a vengeful voice after earlier.

Bee transformed and let Sam down and went up to fight and he said, "Sam step back." Then he played some wild west music which made Sam laugh.

Bee turned his hand into his cannon as Barricade came closer, "this time your going down," Barricade said, remembering all the times he was beaten by Bumblebee. Bumblebee blasting a hole in his head, and before mission city almost killing him to protect Sam, even before he knew that he loved him, and all the other times they've fought. Barricade pulled out his new weapon A burst plasma rifle, when he pulled that out, Sam booked it behind a house out of cover. All anyone could here was loud cannon fire from miles away, Barricade shot multiple 3 round bursts, but Bee was quicker. Luckily for Bee, Barricades gun blew up in his face from a malfunction, and overheating, after that Barricade screamed "augghhh," before Bee took a shot at his weakened chest plates, then did a front flip over barricade and pushed him down. When Barricade got up there was energon leaking from his chest and he lunges after Bee with his brass knuckles, punching him square in the jaw, knocking Bee off his feet, to where Barricade said, "can't take the heat, huh autobot?" as he kicked Bee again, before bee shot his legs, making him fall. After seeing Bee on the ground, Sam used his coms to call for backup especially since a few more decepticons were showing up on their radars, "autobots we need your help, Bumblebee is currently fighting barricade, and three more decepticons are on their way." Then Optimus responded, "me, and Ratchet are on our way, Prime out." Within minutes the three of them were in a full on conflict with some heavily armored decepticons from earlier, some new ones, and Barricade. (the only one worth mentioning for now.) Ratchet shot left, and right tearing away at their heavy armor, while Prime got his battle ax, and shield, and Bee covered Prime. Once Prime was ready all hell broke loose as his ax shredded through one of the decepticons chest, and he pulled out his energon sword and slashed another in half, then Ratchet and Bee tag teamed one shooting and killing him from both sides. That's when Barricade ordered a retreat but not before shooting in Sam and Bee's general direction, and it landed 3 feet away from Sam. Sam went flying and screamed, "ahhh" everything seemed to be in slow motion, Bee was moving to catch him, but he wasn't fast enough. Sam landed hard on his back and his vision swayed. Bee looked over him and that's when everything went black.

"Ugh my head hurts!" Sam said not knowing where he was.

"Not surprising since you have a concussion, and your arm is slightly burnt, and you have cuts and bruises everywhere," Ratchet said, then adding "you almost got killed today,  
your parents will be worried."

"As true as that may be they hate both me and Bee enough, if I got hurt and under Bee's watch, ugh this days getting worse and worse." Sam replied while moaning in pain.

"why" Ratchet asked, and Sam then explains the whole story.

"Sometimes things don't get better, but we have to live with it." Ratchet said. "and sometimes things get better."

"Wheres Bee?" Sam asked, then saying "I need to see him."

"Your pheromone levels are rising, is that why you want to see him?" Ratchet asked before saying, "he's outside keeping watch."

"Thanks Ratchet!" Sam said before trying to get up, but couldn't.

Then Ratchet left as Bee came in. Bee kissed him exccitedly saying "your okay"

Sam smiled but then fainted again, and Bee knew something was wrong and called for Ratchet.

 **"Thank you, you're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful." (Bee through radio, Transformers 1)**


	5. injuries

**... It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry about that, I've been away, in Florida without my computer, it was nice seeing my family, even I have a life, shocking I know!** **I've also been making a website... You don't want to hear about that... As always before I begin, I do not own anything transformers related, nor do I make money off this. Lastly as a warning there is smut, and in this particular chapter a lot of pain, if you do not like either of those, then this is not your chapter or story.**

Last time on, hold on forgot the name **.**

Ok, ok, got it now, Last time on The War Continues, "it's okay Bee, everything will be ok, Bee don't feel bad, It doesn't matter what they think Bee, I love you," Bee turned his hand into his cannon as Barricade came closer, "this time your going down," Barricade said, remembering all the times he was beaten by Bumblebee. Bumblebee blasting a hole in his head, and before mission city almost killing him to protect Sam, even before he knew that he loved him. Sam landed hard on his back and his vision swayed. Bee looked over him and that's when everything went black. Then Ratchet left as Bee came in. Bee kissed him excitedly saying "your okay" Sam smiled but then fainted again, and Bee knew something was wrong and called for Ratchet.

Now: Everything had went dark, and none the less at the worst time, Sam was unconscious, and possibly dying, and they were being attacked and surrounded by decepticons,then the sirens blared, and the red lights started flashing, and power was gone, which meant so was Sam's life support, Ratchet put him on it, as he had to run tests, to see what was going on. Sure he hit his head hard, but he's been unconscious for a couple hours, after being awake for a few minutes, then he had awoken with demonic like coughs, and Ratchet saw him coughing up blood. No, no, no, this is not good at all, Ratchet quickly did an x-ray on him after performing a Needle tracheotomy to get the blood out of his lungs. The x-ray showed the true extent of damage to Sam, he had a fractured rib, and the broken rib punctured Sam's lungs. Ratchet gave Sam an anesthetic and got the tray table with supplies, he had to start right away to save Sam's life. Ratchet thought of switching to his holoform but, with all the crashing, and explosions from the sneak attack would make that almost James Bond impossible. **(Over the coms)** Prime to Ratchet, we need your help, we aren't going to last long, the attack team is out on a mission, and all that's left out here is me, Bee, and- It's just me and Bee now, we're being overrun. Guess it's the hard way then as he multi tasked performing surgery while helping out Prime. Lets not mess this up right now, Ratchet thought while using a scalpel to make an incision, then clamping it open. At least now he can clearly see the fractured bone. Meanwhile, "Prime, this isn't working, we need to fall back" Ratchet said, as a decepticon shot a piece of his shoulder's armor off. They made a retreat to the armory and, activated defenses to slow them down, while they geared up for a final stand. Bee with an upgraded cannon and A stronger transformium alloy face and chest plates, Prime with a plasma cannon, repaired armor, and an energon hook sword, lastly ratchet fixed his armor, and grabbed the bigger saw blade, and detached his sub machine gun, and replaced it with a lazer rifle, they were ready. (Back at the med bay) Ratchet sighed after pulling the bone out and cauterizing, and patching the wound as now he could,  
put his full attention to the autobots survival, besides the med bay doors are 18" thick, reinforced transformium walls, with steel plates, no ones blasting through those. "I just scanned theirs 8 decepticons and 3 of us, it will be about a day before the assault team gets back." Bee said looking down, then thought I'm sorry Sam, I've failed you. Then it happened like a flash, blasting left, and right, they were here, the autobots fought hard but were captured after killing 4 decepticons, and injuring 2 more. "Prime" Bee said looking worried, not for himself but for Sam, that's when two autobot drones appeared and started shooting the decepticons, and everyone even the autobots, were confused. At first they thought it was the assault team, but Prime knew that they'd die fighting head on rather then, using drones. Bee saw something weird and focused his optics and saw a small heart on it, and knew it was Sam, and his optics glowed brighter then ever, they were on auto pilot as after surgery like that he shouldn't be moving. There was this new hope in Bee seeing that heart, he hadn't felt that before, Bee felt stronger then ever, and was able to break out of the chains and he started blasting left, and right through the decepticons who were too distracted by the drones to notice before it was too late, an amazing turn of events, as the three autobots lived, this wasn't the end, it was just the beginning, they had no clue what was in store for them later... **~~Time skip~~ (2 days later)** Prime had used the matrix to revive everyone it could, but theirs always a limit, he could only save 3 of his fallen brothers in arms, the assault team came back, and helped clean up, and repair others, Sam couldn't move without his chest bleeding, but he was happy to have helped save Bee, and boy was Bee grateful, don't get me wrong so was Prime, and Ratchet, but Bee he wasn't leaving Sam's side ever, he even ignored a direct order from Prime, to go into stasis so Ratchet could repair him, so Ratchet repaired him without it. Sure it hurt but Bee wasn't going anywhere without Sam.

"I love you too Bee" Sam said weakly, as he knew Bee was staying by his side.

Then Bee had an idea and secretly sent his holoform to Ratchet and said, "does Sam have to stay here or can I bring him home?"

Ratchet replied, "if your going to have intercourse that will probably kill him, so no"

Bee said, "your no fu-" then the ground shook and a whole decepticon fleet was their, with 1 main ship, 5 attack ships, and 2 spy ships, and over 100 decepticons that were hiding on the moon, and in a rush of voices and screams from all the autobots "whats going o-, what the he-, we're under atta- and then in a barrage of shots, the base was almost destroyed, and in Ratchets dying eyes all he saw was autobots missing limbs and decepticons charging in killing off all the autobots, and Bee saw them take, and crush Sam, before killing him... **(wait, bet you didn't expect a PLOT TWIST)** Sam had awoken sweating, scared, and screaming for Bee, and realized it was all a dream, but it was worse for Bee as Bee was hugging Sam, almost crushing him, what Sam didn't realize is he was in a coma, and this is the first time he had awoken in months, "Bee, Bee I cant breath," He said as Bee let go, and replied "Don't ever scare me like that" before kissing him. "wait what do you mean?" Sam said confused. Bee then looked down and said, " I thought I lost you, after getting shot by barricade," holding back lubricants from his optics he continued, " You were badly wounded, worse then we originally thought, you've been in a coma, it's been six months since you've been awake, there were also times you've been unresponsive, each time was harder for ratchet to bring you back." Hearing this made Sam tear up, he then wrapped his arms around Bee, and said, "lets get out of here." hearing that Bee took off like a bullet, driving home. Ratchet noticed this was the first time in three months Bee has moved away from Sam and said over the coms "come back here we need to run some tests on Sam, I know you have him." Bee learned how to disconnect the coms so he wouldn't have to deal with things like this and did that. When they got home, Bee projected his holoform, and saw Sam undress and before he knew it he had Sam pinned against the wall, but Sam turned it around and pinned Bee down, while his member was getting harder, really fast, then they started kissing. Sam started slipping his rock hard member through Bee's cold legs and started to tease him rubbing against Bee's port which was already lubricating oh how Bee's missed this. Then Bee started moving back and fourth, sliding against Sam's member, then Sam starts to slip it into his port, Bee then yelled, "oh scrap, it's been so long," in then Sam thought, hey that's what she said ... at this point they're both moaning each others name, and trying to hold back but they both, let go, and Sam's juices are rushing inside of Bee, while Bee's are spraying all over Sam's chest. After that they were breathing heavily, and slid down against the wall sitting covered in each others juices, and kissed each other before falling asleep.

 **As always thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed, if you liked it follow the story for more updates, and leave a review, it only takes a few seconds. and for tradition,**

 **"I went through the same thing with Bumblebee." (Optimus Prime, transformers 4)**


	6. Taken!

**I don't know, it's that kind of week I guess, you don't think about it but a lot can happen in a day, and writing these stories and hearing what people like or what they don't like somehow helps keep my mind off it, and sometimes makes me happy so, you guys get another story. Alright back on track, as always I do not own anything transformers related, as such I make no money off of this. I hope you enjoy the story, and the story contains smut, if you do not like it, this is a warning that you are in the wrong story. Lastly I will take requests just ask and you shall receive, within days.**

 **Last time on the war continues,** dream inception happens as the autobot base is over run, Sam had a punctured lung, even after surgery he saved the autobots, just to watch them die, but worse to watch Bee die while he was being crushed to death. Sam had awoken from a deep sleep as it wasn't real, screaming for Bee and sweating. They had left and had intercourse as soon as they got home, Sam's rock hard member, Bee's lubricated port, at the end of it all they laid down next to each other against the wall, and kissed each other before sleeping.

 **Now:** "Ugh" Sam moaned, as he woke up. Damn, must've been a fun night, he thought to himself seeing that he was completely naked, still wet from last night, and Bee was slumped over on Sam's lap, Bee's face so close to his member. Ugh what happened after I went to sleep, Sam thought seeing some of his juices on Bee's face, which he didn't remember. "Guess Bee had a little more fun," Sam said quietly to himself before going back to sleep so he doesn't wake Bee, after all last night Bee had overloaded, and after months of not overloading Bee must be drained. Sam didn't know how it happened I guess after the coma he was able to remember his dreams, but this, this was different, not because of what it was about, but because it wasn't a dream, he was seeing what happened last night after he thought he went to sleep but the weird thing was he wasn't seeing it through his eyes, he was seeing it like he was a camera just watching him and Bee go at it. After about 2 hours of them sleeping, Bee had awoken and wanted to have a little more fun, Bee was thinking to himself, Sam wont mind, i'd rather him being awake for this but... as he lubed up his mouth, and Sam's timing couldn't be any better he was having a wet dream, Bee quietly said, "you wont even notice anything," as he started going down licking Sam's hard member and Sam was moaning without realizing what was going on, he was just enjoying himself while sleeping. The more Bee sucked on Sam's member, the more he wanted more, after a little while Sam had sprayed his juices inside and on Bee's mouth. Bee had then powered down because he knew if he didn't, he was gonna do things, things that he knew would wake up and scare Sam if he did it while he was sleeping. That's when Sam had awoken again, to see Bee in his alt form,the sexy camaro with the door wide open and they went for a ride. Something felt different, Bee's holoform was still on him like earlier, but none the less if it was Bee he didn't want to keep him waiting, so he got dressed and got in. It was a trap, as soon as he got in the hologram turned off, it was Barricade. The doors locked and his tires screeched as he sped off, while the seat belt contorted around Sam keeping him from moving.  
Then Barricade sprayed a gas through the vents and things went black. ~~time skip~~ When Sam had awoken the same seat belts that held him down earlier were holding by his arms, from the ceiling, he knew he was in a decepticon base but where, then Sam had gasped when he Remember he didn't have his clothes on anymore. He could see them on the floor torn off of him and in pieces. Sam knew what was about to happen unless Bee showed up.

 **(Back at the house)** Bee had just awoken, after everything him, and Sam did last night, but he could've sworn he was on Sam's lap. Bee had searched the whole house, but he couldn't find Sam, usually if he goes somewhere he'd leave a note. Bee decided to go outside and see if Sam was outside, and before anything he could notice the faint smell of someone familiar, Barricade, and Bee screamed out, "This is your biggest mistake Barricade," while he thought to himself im coming Sam. Bee then started tracking Barricade and Sam, after all he was one of, if not the best autobot scout. within a couple hours he had found a secret decepticon base, he was gonna radio for backup, but this was personal, they took the man that he loved. "I'm here Sam," Bee said as he blasted through the security gate.

 **(inside the base)** sirens started to go off, barricade knew what was going on and yelled, "decepticons find that autobot and bring him to me dead." Barricade then looked at Sam and said, "we're gonna have a little fun," and Sam was worried for Bee, and now himself. That's when Barricade's interface cable came out, and he started rubbing it against Sam's body, while Sam screamed, "stop," and "Bee help me." "He'll need more help then you do" Barricade growled as he started moving closer to Sam's ass. Sam started kicking his legs, but barricade liked watching him squirm, after all he's only hurting himself. "keep squirming, your only making this more fun," Barricade said as he started to rub his cable on Sam's ass. Sam just said, "stop," over and over, even though it wasn't going to do anything, as Barricade wasn't stopping anytime soon. That's when he felt it, the cable was going into his ass, even though Sam didn't like Barricade, he couldn't resist letting out a moan, and Barricade took that as a sign for more and went deeper. "Please stop," Sam said as he moaned, neither of them paying attention to all the sounds of explosions. Barricade was about to go deeper when Bee came in hearing Sam saying weakly, "Barricade stop" Bee shot the belts letting Sam down, before going into a fist fight with barricade, punching left and right at Barricades chest and face, Sam said "lookout," as more decepticons entered the room, Bee then transformed and did donuts tripping everyone, before getting Sam and leaving, Are you alright Sam?" Bee asked. "Yes now that your here," he said while hugging the wheel. Then they went for a long drive, before finding a new place to stay.

 **"He's mine now." (Lockdown, transformers 4)**


	7. the beginning of the end

**Okay, okay, i am sorry about the massive delay on this, tbh I forgot this wasn't completed till someone messaged me. Anyways this will start the beginning of the end, a lot of this is a project as you'll read into later there is a thing I am coming up with, and this is only the precursor. Also if you notice that is not actually cybertronian, I tried to translate it into the auto bots language but it didn't work. Anyways enjoy**

* * *

Bee didn't want that to happen again, he loved Sam, but before anything he was to PROTECT him, that would mean he would do anything, anything to be by his side always. He had gone to see Ratchet to see if he could be with Sam forever. Duties first he thought as he was called to the briefing room, that's when he was going to make the announcement,  
he was relieving himself of his duties, he wasn't letting anyone near Sam again.

He forgot he left the twins with Sam, hell he's probably alone knowing the twins. Alone! "oh scrap" he said as he transformed and drove off to him. It was a long drive, if at least one thing it helped clear his head enough so he could think normally.

The twins were getting bored, they needed something to do, so they tied Sam up and started playing tether ball with him off of a flag pole. Smack... "Woahhhhh" Sam cried out.

After about an hour Skids won the game and Sam got knocked out right as he the pole, as a bump swelled on his forehead. When Bee arrived he almost kicked the scrap out of the twins, but he cared to the bruised and probably broken Sam. After he made sure Sam was okay he made sure the twins knew if they hurt Sam, he'll hurt them.

The next day when Sam had awoken he was sore but he was okay or least he thought, he had a concussion, a bruised rib, and some bruises all over. Well at least he was good enough to walk, he went over to where Bee usually sleeps, but found him missing, he thought that was weird.

Bee had met Prime at the Hall of Primes, where all the primes lived in memory and in the center of the auto bot outpost. "Prime, requesting a leave of absence, I'll still help from time to time but it is too dangerous for me and Sam to stay.

"Request granted old friend." When bee heard this he was excited, then prime continued, "you need to perform the ceremonial trials, and then you are free to go for 5 years human time at most"

"ceremoni- what now?" Bee questioned his leader and friend. "The ceremonial trials are a set of tests to temporarily leave the auto bots ranks, you'll still have to check in daily through coms though." Prime paused then continued, **"⏁⊑⟒⍀⟒ ⟟⌇ ⏃ ⊑⏃⋏ ⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⍙⟟⌰⌰ ⎅⟟⟒, ⏁⊑⟒⌇⟒ ⏁⟒⌇⏁⌇ ⍙⟒⍀⟒ ⋔⏃⎅⟒ ⌇⍜ ⊑⏃⍀⎅ ⍜⋏⌰⊬ ⏃⎍⏁⍜⏚⍜⏁ ⍙⏃⌇ ⟒⎐⟒⍀ ⏃⏚⌰⟒ ⏁⍜ ⌿⏃⌇⌇ ⏁⊑⟒⋔, ⋔⏃⎅⟒ ⏁⍜ ⟒⟒⌿ ⏃⎍⏁⍜⏚⍜⏁⌇ ⟟⋏ ⏁⊑⟒ ⎎⟟ ⊑⏁, ⋔⏃⎅⟒ ⏁⍜ ⟒⟒⌿ ⏁⊑⟒⋔ ⟟⋏ ⌰⟟⋏⟒, ⏚⎍⏁ ⏃⏁ ⏁⊑⟒ ⌇⏃⋔⟒ ⏁⟟⋔⟒ ⟟⎐⟒ ⏁⊑⟒⋔ ⏃ ⊑⏃⋏ ⟒, ⏁⊑⟒ ⍜⋏⌰⊬ ⍜⏁⊑⟒⍀ ⍙⏃⊬ ⏁⍜ ⏁⏃ ⟒ ⏃ ⌰⟒⏃⎐⟒ ⍜⎎ ⏃⏚⌇⟒⋏ ⟒ ⟟⌇ ⏁⍜ ⏚⟒ ⟟⋏⟊⎍⍀⟒⎅ ⏃⌰⋔⍜⌇⏁ ⏁⍜ ⎅⟒⏃⏁⊑."**

 **(translated ancient cybertronian)** there is a chance you will die, these tests were made so hard only 1 auto bot was ever able to pass them, made to keep auto bots in the fight, made to keep them in line, but at the same time give them a chance, the only other way to take a leave of absence is to be injured almost to death.

The last thing Prime said to anyone that day was, "we are going back to the cybertronian trials station, one of the very few things that survived the great war. There a great comrade is going to attempt the ancient ceremonial trials of the primes."

The auto bots were in protest, Ironhide said, "That's suicide..." "I ain't taking no chances even getting near that death planet" Wheelie yelled, "if i'm correct the only person to have passed it was Prima, the very first prime, and its sole creator, many have tried, and many have died trying" Prime said at last.

"But first we will need a way to get there." Prime said as he took the matrix of leadership, "Primes show me guidance, lead me to where i'm supposed to go, that's when they saw the matrix projected vision inside their heads. "is that what I think it is" Ratchet stood shocked. "A space bridge," Prime paused as information flooded within him. "Prima along with 6 primes fought off the fallen, each 1 falling, as a last result Prima jumped, space bridge to space bridge until he used energy from himself and the other primes bodies to seal away the matrix"

"We have a way there, but it will take a little bit of time to make, this mechanical feat of engineering will be used once again, maybe also help us find decepticons across the galaxies.  
there is one problem though, the only way to build a stable enough structure to keep the energy contained is cybertronian metal." Prime exclaimed

"the only place on earth with pure cybertronian metal would be the tomb of primes, or the sun harvester which you exploded into atoms" Ratchet said.

"Forgive me brothers"

* * *

 **Reviews, and Responses;**

 **C5 thor95: "yep never expected this plot twist. "fun lime, even if i really prefer a bottom sam. Also would like some barricadexsam." ... well haven't heard from you so maybe you didn't see chapter 6 but it was some barricadexsam not much but it was there.**

 **C6 Hidan180: "I knew he would rape Sam!"... Oh did you now? Who told you that would happen, I got to find this mole.**


End file.
